The crash boxes are usually fastened to the side rails of the vehicle platform in order to directly transmit crash forces to the side rails. The bumper beam is usually in the same vertical position as the side rails so that the crash forces are transmitted symmetrically to the side rails. For some vehicles, for example a SUV, the bumper beam and the side rails will be vertically off-set. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,514 illustrates a bumper beam and side rails that are vertically off set.